Some Merry Christmas*short story 3/3parts
by Mia Nora
Summary: Too short to say-set in season 2
1. Default Chapter

Title: Some Merry Christmas   
Category: ML   
Rating: G   
Disclaimer: NO own......sadly   
Summary: Too short to say   
Author's note: its a sad short fic.FB me and tell me if u want a happy ending.....but thats the story so far. Thanks!   
  
  
It was night. The sun had already bid good morrow and now the reigning moon is king of the sky. The stars twinkling in obedience to its silent command to shine. And shine they did, but the stars were nothing but pecks in the dark sky alongside the gleaming lights and candles of the Roswell, making a the city a parallel sky on its own. The wind blew, dancing, swirling in the air wistfully swaying and moving the tendrils ofchocolate brown hair that cascaded around the slim shoulders of Liz Parker. Up all alone on her balcony, wrapped up in the warm security of her blanket.   
  
Around her candles lay scattered and lit, casting a light glow about the roof. They were the only light present, the present use of modern technology not wanted. It was no time to look into today or tomorrow. Everything tonight revovled around the past. Somehow light bulbs weren't as useful as comic books showed they were. Liz's head was swarming with thoughts, binding themselves together in a fit of confusion. A cool breeze whipped past her and she shivered slightly, drawing the blanket closer. She leaned back on her lawn chair and came face to face with night sky. It was so easy for a normal human to think of the moon as a ruler and the stars as its subjects, if that human wanted to be poetic, but to someone who knew normal was an invalid in her life, Liz thought different. Her eyes immediately sought out the 'V' shape that branded the dark. There was a king out there but he was not the moon. He was a highschool student. An Alien. And his name was Max Evans.  
  
Liz sighed in frustration when tears began to cloud her vision.She would not cry this time. She could not cry. It was astonishing she had any more tears to shed. She jerked her head away and turned it to the side. Hotness warmed her face. The candle was so close. Liz stared at the flame, straight and unmoving. Only slightly flickering once in a while and bending whenever the breeze bushed past. She began to compare her life with that candle. A normal teenager at first, heading straight to the top, a perfect daughter. The shooting, that bent her morals and beliefs and taught her the meaning of believing and opening doors of facinating, beautiful and sometimes dangerous things. After that ofcourse stabling again, falling inlove, and creating a life as normal as it could get. Then.......  
  
Liz blew at the candle and it diminished. The final blow. Destiny and the end of the world. The wax is then left to drip and dry, and rot. Liz threw the blanket off her shoulders and got up in a huff.She walked silently, solemnly to her window and crept in. It was time. She could already hear the music downstairs and she knew in a matter of seconds Maria would come up to drag her down. It was....inevitable, and very very to the point because not only a bit later the knob of her door turned and Maria drifted in.   
  
"Come on Chica the party's starting" Maria's smile could've lit up a room. And mixed with those clothes she was wearing it would more likely be a house. Everything on her sparkled. From her knee length red skirt and her dark green turtle neck to her red highheeled shoes accompanied with shining golden hair all wrapped up in a green scrunchie that looked like a wreath.  
  
"Why Maria you look positively christmasy" Liz exclaimed in mock awe, putting her hands on her cheeks. Maria put a hand on her hip trying to look hurt, then recovered and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well that's more than i can say for you missy" she scolded, whilst tapping her foot to emphisize her disappointement. Liz sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria. I guess i'm not much in the holiday spirit as you are" and Maria immediately understood. She crossed the room and put an arm around her shoulders. Liz leaned into her hug for a minute before pulling back.  
  
"It's ok Maria. I'll be fine" Liz tried to assure her but Maria only raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"Liz stop it. You have every right not to be fine" she took both her shoulders and gave her an intent stare "I just want you to be happy, even for a little while though" she finished softly. Liz drew her best friend in for a crushing hug before pulling back and ridding both her and Maria's clothing of the wrinkles.  
  
"Can't afford look bad" and they both chuckled. Maria took Liz by the arm and led her down stairs. The party had started, people were dancing and tlaking, music was pumping and decorations along with food adn drinks lay everywhere. The Crashdown was packed and you could hardly find anyone in the crowd, but somehow......Liz managed.  
******  
LIZ POV  
  
I saw him.  
  
He saw me.   
  
I couldn't help staring. God he looked sexy, and so so handsome.  
  
He was over by the refreshments, holding a cup of punch standing beside his sister Isabel. They were talking but now he was only looking at me.   
  
I wanted this to go on forever. That feeling when your the only two people in the room, in the world.. nad nothing else mattered but keeping your eyes on each other.  
  
He looked away.  
  
The spell was broken, and i almost cried.  
  
Suddenly i was being pulled away, by Maria. I didn't know where we were going, and i didn't care.  
  
"Liz! hey" it was Alex. He looked so cute in that red hat....and that red nose too. I laughed.  
  
What was that sound i made?  
  
"Chica. Earth to chica" Maria was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I gave to her in the end.  
  
"Huh? oh yea sorry Maria, guess i musta spaced out" i tried to explain but i could see her gaze drift behind me. I knew who she was looking at.I managed to pull on a happy face.  
  
"Hey Alex. Hay fever acting up again?" we all laughed and for a moment everything bad that happened in my life was gone.  
  
"Tsk tsk Liz. i'm the one supposed to be making everyone laugh around here" Alex scolded me. I knew he was playing.  
  
"Well then keep it up, you're doing a mighty fine job of it so far" I countered. They laughed again. Now i know how Alex feels everytime someone laughs at his jokes. It feels damn satisfying and warm.  
  
"Alex i think you've got some competition" I heard Michael. He making his way towards us...well more directly towards Maria.  
  
"Hey spaceboy what's happening" Maria greeted him right before she was swooped into his arms for a long deep kiss.  
  
It all came crashing back. I wish i wasn't so vulnerable to tears. I wish those tears didn't know that.  
  
I sucked in my breath, my heart plummeting, and looked away as a shiver ran down my spine.  
  
It wasn't cold.  
  
His eyes burned the back of my head. I knew then that he saw the public display of affection between Maria and Michael.  
  
I remember when we used to do that.  
  
I remember when you used to love me i told him in my head.  
  
I wondered if he head me because i could not feel him anymore.  
  
Maria and Michael left to dance somewhere. Alex was left, but he appeared to be staring at someone beyond me.  
  
I knew who it was even before i turned around. Isabel. She was wearing a red dress, red highheeled shoes and her blonde hair ran over her shoulders. Red suited her i noticed, and apparently so did Alex. It seemed though that he was reluctant to leave me alone.  
  
"Go Alex. I believe you shouldn't keep a lady waiting" i told him with a telling tone, smiling to encourage him. Alex needed no further push. He was off and i was left alone.  
  
I stood there for a moment. Contemplating. Trying to keep the hurt at bay.  
  
The bells jingled.  
  
I turned to look at the newcomers and my heart broke broke to even smaller pieces.   
  
They seperated as soon as they entered and one of them was coming right towards me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. When i spoke, my voice was hoarse and soft, making it sound anguished. And i was.  
  
"Hey Kyle"  
***  
  
MAX POV  
  
When i saw her i sucked in my breath in awe.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
I knew were she was as soon as she stepped through the back door and into the party.  
  
And it appeared that it was the same with her.  
  
The first thing i saw where her eyes. And mine own locked on them.  
  
I was drowning.   
  
I couldn't look away from those mesmerising brown pools. I had the overwhelming urge to just walk over there and take her in my arms. Just to feel her around me. Warm. Sweet.Small in my embrace.  
  
I shook myself mentally. I cursed myself.  
  
Betrayl and guilt etched her lovely featured and i couldn't stop my heart from rising into my throat and plummeting right back down into my stomach.  
  
It was too much.  
  
I looked away.My attention back on Izzy.  
  
She was saying something. I wasn't really listening.  
  
She was probably just remarking on every person's outfit. She has that critical eye on her, so i guessed.  
  
"And look at her, i mean who where's this skirt with that...that thing you can't even call a blouse" I turned my attention to her just in time to hear her say.  
  
Isabel pointed at the little red head slow dancing with a tall guy with a faint goatee.   
  
"Yea" i put my two cents in.   
  
I just wanted to be left alone. Isabel didn't respond. Infact she didn't say another word.  
  
I turned to her and saw her eyes fixed on distant figures i hadn't the will to look at.  
  
I did.  
  
I almost choked.  
  
Michael and Maria were kissing like there was no tomorrow, and everyone including Liz was watching on.  
  
I turned my eyes to her. I felt as if i could burn two holes in the back of her head.  
  
This was us Liz, i thought to her.  
  
What happened?  
  
She was speaking to Alex. He was now walking over to Isabel.  
  
I'm forgotten.  
  
I wanted to walk over there and talk to her. Demand answers.   
  
The truth. No more lies. I know she lied to me. I know she loves me.   
  
I just want to know why she hurt me. I decided to face her, right now.  
  
The bells jingled.  
  
I looked to the door. Two people walked in. I froze.  
  
They parted at the entry. One of them was headed straight for me. The other.......I looked the other way.  
  
"Hey Max" Tess was beside me now. I barely noticed. I only had eyes for Liz.  
  
And Kyle.  
  
Well, there goes my determination. And my hope.  
***  
  
THE END have a merry xmas guys! 


	2. chapter 2

So dark. It could swallow him. His feet padded the cold stone of the shadowed sidewalk. It was almost illuminated from the lamp light so he won't trip and fall. He stopped. But would that have been so bad. To fall? To feel the cool stone beneath his palms and the trickle of blood from his skin, telling him he's alive even when he felt dead inside. He continued walking. His gaze slowly lifted to the scene before him then raised it higher. Up to the sky.  
  
Just like diamonds. The stars. Wasn't that how some people described them? Yes it was. The sky must seem so rich. Max let a faint smile curve his lips. He had stopped again, his hands in his pockets in an effort to keep them warm.There was no moon tonight, which added a more dazzling sight to the stars that used to seem to dim and dull against the moon's full dominating beam. Yet they shone nevertheless. Just like diamonds. Max looked back down to the dark sidewalk. He had left the party early. Gave Isabel the keys and decided to walk home. He just couldn't bare it.   
  
He had looked at Tess. Took in her sight. And he had thought to himself..how did this small girl have so much power to ruin his entire life? Yet she had and she hadn't hesitated to use it. He resisted ofcourse, but in the end he paid the price. For the more he resisted Tess the more Liz had resisted him. Liz. Oh Liz. That name. What had she done? She had his heart in her hands and she decided to drop it.   
  
He watched his feet skimming the smooth surface. That was how it had been. His life. A smooth straight path in his safety shell. Shut away from the whole world. Then the shooting came. He noticed a small crack now lining the ground, easing its way along with his steps. It had cracked his little shell and gave him a taste of the real world of being human...well almost, and to love. Oh to finally be able to hold and cherish the only thing he pined over, and then to have her return those feelings right back set his world off its axis. He was no longer afraid. So glad was he to finally be able to share his darkest secret with others and be loved for it. A hole the size of his palm made his pause and step over it.  
  
Tess. Finding her way into their lives and wrenching him free of his security of a normal life. Creating a gap between harsh reality, and the constant living which they had bid by for so many years. Being at least a bit normal was out of the question. Not only that. But the capacity for free love was also seperated from him. Set on the other side of that hole. The small crack filed on it's way again. Just like he had tried to file his life away like it was. But he hadn't succeeded like this sidewalk did. He tried to win back what he lost. Tried so hard. Fought so well. Yet not well enough.  
  
Max stopped dead. Before him lay the remains of an unfinished sidewalk. The biggest gap he was yet to face. Finally admitting defeat. He had lost whatever hopes he had after her betrayl. He stared across the distance, some meters from where he stood. The other side was just too far away.   
  
When he looked up farther he sucked in his breath. All he had done was walk around the block. He was only standing beneath that worn out fire escape. The one he had used so many times. The one, Max decided that he would use one last time. Insanely he began to descend the ladder. Not knowing what to find. Wondering why he was even bothering. His head came above the edge, and he could see everything. It all seemed so familiar. He turned his eyes to the window. Unexpectedly, he was startled. She was there.  
  
All alone. Sitting crossed legged on the bed, staring into nothingness. Her eyes so hollow, her body so slumped. In defeat, in sorrow. The lights in her room were dim so she couldn't notice him there. And even if they weren't he doubted she would even acknowledge him. So absorbed was she in.....nothing.  
***  
MAX' POV  
  
I took my time to look at her.  
  
Beautiful. Yet so sad.  
  
I felt the urge to walk up there and make myself known.  
  
Climb through that window and make take her in my arms. Offer her the care she so much needed.  
  
At that moment, i didn't think of how she broke my heart.  
  
I only thought of how hers was breaking.  
  
Why? i asked her desperately in my head. Why push me away when you need me like you do now.  
  
How could you betray me after you pledged your eternal love for me. In words. In emotions. In actions. And after i did the same for you.  
  
I knew it was fruitless. She wouldn't answer me.  
  
Not because i was asking her in my head. But because in truth, if i did ask her to her face, she wouldn't answer.  
  
She'd look at me with those defeated brown eyes, so full of guilt, and she won't have to say a thing. Because i'd be long gone before she had the chance to.  
  
She was still staring. I felt my legs shift on the ladder.   
  
I hadn't realized how long i had been up here. The noise was loud. Obvious.  
  
It appeared to have roused her from her state, and she was looking in my direction.  
  
I quickly ducked my head. I waited a few moments, knowing full well that she still looked outside.  
  
What was she thinking? Was she hoping that it was me? Coming for her....like i said i would before?  
  
I shook my head and popped it back up when i was sure she wasn't looking.   
  
She had returned to staring into space again. I took in the familiar roof.  
  
The lighted candles.....one extinguished one near her lawn chair.  
  
I wonder what that was about.  
  
I looked at the wall. Something caught my eye.  
  
It seemed red, but it was covered with a draped curtain.  
  
I wasn't going to give it another thought, although it roused my curiousity....  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew. Unsettled me on the ladder that i barely lost my balance.   
  
My gaze though was on the wall. The curtain had blown aside.  
  
A red heart. Glowing faintly.  
  
M.E + L.P.  
  
I swallowed.  
  
that wind settled and it was out of sight again. I looked back to the window.   
  
She was gone.  
  
I sighed heavily and looked back to the wall.A lump formed in my throat.  
  
Boys don't cry, i chided myself.  
  
And slowly, every so agonizingly i climbed down, wished i hadn't been tempted to go up there in the first place, and traced the sidewalk home.  
***  
  
LIZ POV  
  
I don't know what bought me here.  
  
I should be home. Wrapped up in my own self misery.  
  
Or rather trying to enjoy the party.  
  
But sitting up there in my room, doing nothing but brooding....  
  
And then i heard this noise, coming from outside.  
  
I thought it was him. I hoped....that he'd come for me at last, like he said he would.  
  
He didn't.  
  
I went back to my brooding. The wind blew. i looked out the window.  
  
Still glowing, i thought with a faint smile.   
  
Now i'm here. Standing outside the heart's owner. My heart's owner.  
  
What am i doing here? What do i wish to accomplish?  
  
I knew what.  
  
I wanted to see him.  
  
Unguarded. Him unaware of me. Because if he didn't see me, no pain would harbor his eyes.  
  
The bedside lamp was one. Cating a faint glow about the room.   
  
He was there.  
  
Lying on his bed. Nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. I tried hard not to drool.  
  
I took in his form, his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling. Lost in thought.  
  
What are you thinking about? i asked him silently. About me? i wondered hopefully.  
  
I assessed him from top to bottom. Finally resting on his face.  
  
Such soulful eyes. Troubled now.  
  
I knew if tonight went on forever, i would be right here watching him. Content to be near...yet hurt to be so far. Couldn't even touch him.  
  
I accidently stepped on a stick, snapping. I flinched, then panicked.  
  
His neck craned to the window, i hid out of sight. I held my breath.  
  
I could still feel his eyes on the window then i knew that he turned away.   
  
I chanced a look up. Tears filled my eyes.  
  
He was looking at the other side of the bed. At a picture. Of us.  
  
I held in a sob. Did he truly wish i had appeared at his window? that when he heard that snap, i would've been there, showing myself? explaining myself? my love?  
  
I peered hesitantly from the side of the glass to the clock by the picture he was still looking at.  
  
11:45pm.  
  
15 minutes could make a world of a difference, i thought. For what could be a better Christmas present......right?  
***  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
LIZ POV  
  
I turned to go.  
  
The window opened.  
  
I froze. Time stood still for me. For us.  
  
"Liz". It was just a whisper. I heard it vibrating through me. The wind blew, i strained to hear it.  
  
I closed my eyes. Joy and misery flooded through me. I looked up to the sky.  
  
Is this a sign? is this the crossroad where i am to make my final choice? a lifetime of unfullfilled desires and lies or a few years of true joy?  
  
I was so confused.  
  
I turned. And i almost fell to my knees.  
  
He was so sad. I could read the pain clearly in his eyes. The defeat.   
  
I looked away, unable to face him.. I felt so guilty. It hurts me more than you know Max, i told him in my head.  
  
I doubted he heard.  
  
"Liz". That whisper again. A small caress this time. I chanced to meet his eyes again. I felt hypnotized.  
  
Was this a little flicker of happiness i saw? Was this a small measure of hope i could see light up within them as i looked at him?  
  
I wanted to speak. Explain my presence. Apologize. Not only for being here but for everything.....i wanted to tell him.  
  
No. I couldn't possibly. I blinked away my tears. Why should the world die just because i was happy?  
  
My throat felt thick. But i knew i had to tell him something.  
  
"I'm s-sorry" i managed hoarsely. I moved to step away. Anything to put distance between us. To allow myself to see reason against my true wishes.  
  
"No" was all he said before his hand reached out and grabbed my arm. Electricity shot through my arm and traveled all throughout my body, leaving a tingling sensation behind.  
  
I almost bust out crying.It's still there. No matter what, it still exists.  
  
He looked taken aback by the feeling. His eyes looked thoughtful. Then he was pulling me to him.  
  
I panicked. I tried to resist. But he was strong and in no time i was but inches away from him. Where had my breath escaped to?  
  
The hand that was on my arm now traveled up to my shoulder, lightly. Up my neck, i shivered. To my cheek where his fingers lingered. Caressing, touching, wiping away my sudden tears.  
  
I swallowed. "Max". His name honey on my lips. His very name seemed to affect me.  
  
His hand slowly moved to my ear and he drew back a lock of hair behind it. I was touched.  
  
"What are you doing here Liz?" He whispered the question. I locked gazes with him.   
  
I feel so lonely Max. I wish you'd hold me. I wish i could give you a reason to.  
  
***  
  
MAX POV  
  
I felt her hesitancy.  
  
I wished i could hold her. Tell her everything will be alright. She looks so lonely.  
  
Why was she here? Why did she come to me?  
  
"I-I came to see you" she replied honestly. I felt my heart tighten. She came to see me.  
  
"Why?" i could not manage to say anything above a whisper. This was too good to be true. I thought this dream would vanish should i diturb the tranquility of the night.  
  
She looked away. First to the side then up to the sky. When she spoke, her voice was clear yet so very soft. She was still looking up at the stars.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" the question caught me by surprise. I wanted to ask what she meant but i already knew, and i answered as truthfully as possible.  
  
"I would like to know what it's like" i said quietly.  
  
"What if....that wouldn't be possible" she looked down at me and my already broken heart broke once more.   
  
"Then my home is here-" i stopped abruptly. i wanted to say ' with you.'  
  
"What if that wasn't possible either?" her question was so low that i strained myself to hear her and was startled at what i heard. then i became suspicious.  
  
"What do you mean Liz?" i asked, urging her to explain herself.  
  
There was a moment of silence before she broke it "What if the world ended?"  
  
I jumped back an inch. Surprised at such a question yet confused at the seriousness of her tone.  
  
As if by impulse i framed her face with my hands and brought her close to me. Close enough to kiss. I stared into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me Liz. You don't have to be afraid" i paused then to further plead my case i added "i feel my own world has already ended."  
  
She drew back and tilted her head. As if assessing the situation. I gazed agonizingly back. When i couldn't hold her gaze any longer i caught sight of her lips.  
  
A mistake perhaps. But i had the sudden urge to hold her close and kiss away her demons. I gave no thought to her betrayl, or my lack of faith. Right now, i just didn't want her to look so sad.  
  
Suddenly it came to me. Could she really be here to tell me the truth? to confess her secret? To tell me she was sorry and that she loved me? i could only hope, i could only wish it so.  
  
My hands still cupping her cheeks i started to caress them with my thumbs. She closed her eyes. As if savoring the feeling.  
  
Her eyes snapped open so suddenly i started. She stared hard at me.  
  
"Max" she said again, the voice of longing. I could not hold back, could not help myself.'just a taste of her. just a little taste' i convinced myself. I brought her face close again.  
  
"Stop me if you have to Liz, because i want to kiss you" i told her. Her eyes grew wide.....but she didn't stop me.  
  
And all this confusion suddenly became the clearest answer of all.  
  
***  
  
When Liz's lips met Max's, something that was too long ignored was brought back to life.Warmth filled her, and so much more. She felt her blood surge with newfound exhiliration. It made her want to curl in closer towards him. But she crubed the inclination to do so.  
  
She had surrendered too much already. Putting her faith in one simple kiss was all she could do. This one kiss would prove to her what choice she should make. Yet she found this choice now too obvious, especially made by way of his kiss.  
  
The faint smell of him engulfed her and she found herself drowning in it, breathing it in as if it was the air itself. He smelled vaguely of cologne and yet so very Max. So very male. So very arousing.  
  
There was an almost soft texture to his skin, his lips. A touch she thought never to feel again. She brought her hand up to trail her fingers down his arm, only half aware of what she did.  
  
He moaned in response and his reaction, far from making her reevaluate her decision made her lean in closer. His lips were full upon hers, making her feel warm, protected. Making her aware that she'd missed out on so much. The blissfulness of this kiss made her want to cry.  
  
And cry she did.   
  
For so suddenly, a white flash stole across her mind and then she knew. Her choice had been made for her, and it was so much a relief that she grew desperate in the kiss. Pushing more against him, feeling the hardness of his body she snaked her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. To seal him to her in one way or another.  
  
Liz heard Max groan again and all at once his arms came around her, pulling her closer, enclosing her within his embrace . For the past month she had been trying to grow accustomed to his sad looks, his quiet voice, his cool treatment of her. Now all this was thrown out the window they were standing at and what was happening between them now was no proof of all that has happened.  
  
It was just them. The kiss. And now......The truth.  
  
Liz cried harder and her shaking forced her to become clumsy in the kiss. In the end Max pulled back. He was crying too, but there was such light in his eyes, it could not be mistaken for anything other than hope.He leaned in, their forheads bumping.  
  
"Its been so long....i never thought it would happen" he remarked huskily. Liz gingerly raised a hand and wiped away a few tendrils from across his forehead. Then she moved her eyes to meet his.  
  
"What did you see?" she dared to ask. Fear burst forth in that moment. Fear for their lives...but all Max seemed to do was smile softly.  
  
"I saw love" he paused then continued "true unmistakable love."  
  
Liz stifled a cry. Did he know? Does he know the truth now? He seemed to read her thoughts for he nodded, and swallowed.  
  
"You're so beautiful" he said hoarsely, and she knew that he not only meant the way she looked. She allowed herself to smile.  
  
"So are you" she replied softly. Then she shivered.  
  
As if suddenly remembering that it was the a cold winter night and she was standing outside Max's eyes clouded with concern. He turned to check the time, and she followed his gaze.  
  
12:00AM.  
  
They looked back at each other.  
  
"Merry Christmas" she said.  
  
"Merry Christmas he said.  
  
"I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" he said.  
  
Then he held out his hand to her.  
  
Hers was immediately enveloped in his strong warm palm. "Come inside.This is one Christmas i don't intend to spend alone, wishing i could spend it with the girl i love,when she is standing right here infront of me."  
  
And slowly Liz was led into the shadows through the window and into the loving embrace of the one she loved. Should the end of the world be upon them, let them remember this christmas and the angels that touched their souls.  
  
THE END 


End file.
